Nitric oxide pollution is a typical gas environmental pollution. With the rapid development of China's economy and industry, the number of cars nationwide is also increasing. The emission of automobile exhaust into the air is the main cause of environmental pollution. Therefore, the concentration level of PM 2.5 (PM is particulate matter) in major cities is much higher than the limit value of national ambient air quality standards. Recently, China has experienced severe haze, and nitrogen oxides (mainly including nitrogen monoxide and nitrogen dioxide) are the main cause in these pollution incidents.
Therefore, developing effective and economical technologies to resolve nitric oxide pollution is an urgent issue. At present, there are many methods for treating nitric oxide, such as physical adsorption, biological filtration, thermal catalytic reduction and selective catalytic reduction, but these methods are uneconomical and inefficient for the treatment of nitric oxide at a low concentration level (level of one-billionth).
Semiconductor photocatalysis is considered to be a promising technology for degrading low-concentration nitric oxide. Due to its high efficiency and environmental characteristics, it has potential value in solving global energy shortage. However, the existing treatment agent for degrading nitric oxide is far from achieving the desired effect.